The present invention relates generally to methods for installing cabling in aircraft and, more particularly, to positioning cabling behind a fixed structure in an aircraft.
Seated aircraft passengers typically are provided with lighting and equipment such as seat-based phones and in-flight video services. For passenger convenience and safety, cabling for lighting and equipment typically is hidden under floors and behind sidewalls and other covered recesses in the aircraft cabin. Sidewall panels can be removed to allow cabling to be routed, for example, along stringers secured to the aircraft skin. After the cabling is installed, the panels are repositioned over the cabling. It can be difficult, however, to install cabling behind a cabin sidewall where a fixed structure, for example, a stow bin, is located. Installing cabling in such a location can involve drilling holes through the structure and can be particularly difficult when the cabling is highly flexible.
In one preferred form, the present invention provides a method for positioning a cable in an aircraft, in a space between the aircraft outer frame and an inner shell such as a cabin wall or ceiling, and behind a structure such as a storage bin mounted to the inner shell. The method can be used where the aircraft frame has a plurality of stringers affixed to an interior surface of the frame and where the inner shell includes a plurality of removable panels. The method includes the steps of enclosing a portion of the cable in a length of flexible conduit, removing panels respectively adjacent at least one of first and second ends of the structure to partially expose the space and at least one stringer accessible within the space, directing the conduit into the space from adjacent one of the first and second ends of the structure until the conduit passes the other one of the first and second ends of the structure, and fastening the conduit to the stringer(s). The above-described method provides an easy way to route cable behind a fixed structure without removing the structure and without having to make holes in the aircraft.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.